The Only Exception
by Pearl Phemus
Summary: Do you remembered the girl whom you humiliated indirectly in front of the crowd in your school concert? Do you remembered the way you pretended that you liked? Well guess what? I've comeback as the leader of Candy POP and I will bring you DOWN
1. Pop 1

Heya minna! I just had to write this story my hands were tingling when I thought of the plot. I guess my other stories are going to be hiatus because of the fact I never had enough experience or the will to go one. I guess I need to take things slow and enjoy my life as a teenager. Anyway, I assure you that I will complete this story with the support of my readers and my imagination (Yay!) So before I start saying crap here's the story and thank you for reading this. I do not own Shugo Chara

* * *

_Back in the day, when i was young (kinda dumb)  
But i always knew i'd be the one (now, here you come)_

_-Lady Gaga ft. new Kids on the Block  
_

_**Pop 1- Big Girl Now**_

Amu's POV

_It was the 15th of June when my nightmare began_

**Flashback begins**

In the corridor of our school.

"Amu. Are you busy this afternoon" He asked with his hand in his pockets.

"No. Why?" I smiled sheeply as I looked directly at his eyes.

He handed a ticket to me, "I wanted you to watch us perform in our school's concert."

I took the ticket, "Sure I'll come" I smiled brightly.

"You better be there Amu"

"I will"

"See you" He waved goodbye and walked away.

-----

In my bedroom.

I lie on my bed and held my ticket to my chest, "I'm so happy!" Turning to my right I saw his picture placed on my nightstand. I remembered back in 6th grade when I first met Ikuto. He was so cold like he had a barrier that no one could enter but he slowly changed as I get to know him and I admit it wasn't that easy.

My lips formed a smile as I grabbed his photo. I sighed happily thinking how lucky I am to be close to someone like him, my dream guy Tsukiyomi Ikuto. He is a singer in a band called Half Moon and he also plays the violin but other than that his deep blue eyes, suave blue hair and a gentle face is what attracts me the most.

To think that he would notice a shy girl like me with wavy long pink hair, honey colored eyes and framed glasses is what makes me feel special around him

_That's what I thought_

-----

The next day at 5 'o clock in the afternoon at the school's stadium.

"Hey everybody! Welcome to our school's concert!" The female host lively said.

"I hope you'll enjoy this concert that showcases our student's talents" The male host nervously said.

She looked at the guy with her eyebrow raised, "What the heck are you doing?" She flashed a smile "So let's give it up for Half Moon" The crowd goes wild.

One by one the members of Half Moon come up stage. The guy with rust colored hair and lime eyes is Souma Kukai, their drummer and the jock of our school. The guy with blond hair, red eyes and a girlish face is Hotori Tadase, their pianist and the prince of our school. The guy with long indigo hair, honey colored eyes and a girlish face is Fujisaki Nagihiko, their pianist and he doesn't have a title but the girls just can't seem to ignore his personality by his passion of basketball and his gentle heart. The last one is Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

Ikuto adjusts the height of his microphone's stand then Nagihiko started strumming his electric guitar.

"I dedicate this song to you" He looked straight at me with eyes filled with sadness and guilt while the other girls looked around finding that person through their eyes.

He had that same expression as he started to sing, "I know a girl who's obsessed with a guy, she talks for hours and still tomorrow,she'll call again and when he thinks that this could be the end, she calls again."

I don't know what this song means but I guess its English.

Kukai started playing his drums "At six in the morning she waits at the door, he tells her to leave but still tomorrow shell be there again, she won't let goooo."

Tadase joins in, "Can't you just go somewhere on vacation? I could book your flight and pack your bags, if you want, a one way ticket out of my life, watching you fly away, I never liked you!"

My heart broke when he sang that last line even though I couldn't understand much English, I know that he said he never liked me. I turned my back and ran out of the stadium with tears filling the brim of my eyes.

_After that day, I didn't came to school for 3 days then when my dad got promoted and asked us if we wanted to move to another city, I never thought even thrice before getting out of this damn place._

**Flashback ends**

_Four years have passed since that nightmare happened and from then, things have changed I have grown my self-esteem and became the leader of Candy Pop, a girl group who just debuted 5 months ago._

In the dance studio of Easter.

"Ok girls! Let's repeat this step once again" The dance instructress said motivating us by clapping her hands as we went to our places. She played the song "Hot Issue" by 4minute.

We danced the step once again (A/N: The steps in the chorus of the song) and then we took a break.

I sat on the bamboo floor and wiped my sweat with small pink towel, "Training has been tough, huh?"

My friend and a member of Candy Pop Rima, rolled her honey colored eyes as she sighed, "Tell me about it" She flipped her buff wavy locks and sat down.

"I'm experienced worse" Utau coolly said after she took a sip of her Snapple.

We looked at our left when we heard a crackle of plastic. It was Yaya carefully pulling out a small plastic pack of pocky.

"Yaya! You didn't tell us you have pocky?" I smiled.

Yaya crossed her arms and pouted with her brown eyes looking away, "Because if I do you'll finish them all" She childishly said.

"Well it's too late now" Utau grinned as she looked at Yaya through her amethyst eyes.

Yaya dropped her shoulders, "Fine!" She stretches out her hand letting us get some sticks of her pocky.

Utau pulled two sticks of pocky, "Thank you!"

"Is it eggplant flavored?" Rima asked.

"Ew…No!" Yaya said.

Rima pulled two sticks and I pulled three. Yaya look at us and counted her pocky,"Hey! That's unfair you guys took eight."

I grinned.

After that we changed our clothes in the restroom. I went out of the cubicle wearing a white tunic shirt with black dots overlapped by 2 diagonal shiny black strips added with a long black calico longer than my shirt and long shiny black leggings then I contrast my look by wearing white flats. I untied my cherry blossom pink hair leaving it wavy and I shook my hair to give it a touch of volume. I looked at the mirror then put some lilac eye shadow, mascara, eyeliner, some blush on my cheeks and dabbed my nude colored lipstick.

"So, you already know how to put makeup," I turned to see Utau wearing a black glittery shirt and faded grey and white skinny jeans overlapped by her fashionable black boots then she contrasted her outfit with a yellow leather jacket. She has a smoky brown eye shadow, mascara, some blush and a lip gloss.

"Well…" I was interrupted by a loud bang coming from inside the cubicle, "Owie! That hurt!"

"What are you doing in there?" I asked.

"It's kinda hard wearing skinny jeans in such a small cubicle," She said after she opened the door wearing a violet tank top tucked in her faded dark skinny jeans and black comfy flats then she wore her beaded necklace around her head and studded bracelet. She pulled out her moisturizer and applied it all over her face then next she applied face powder and for finishing touch she dabbed a cherry flavored Labello. I know it was cherry, the cover was dark red. She tied a portion of her tangerine orange hair to the right side and wore her black and cobalt blue jacket.

Utau plastered a smug on her face, "What?" Yaya asked.

"Our little girl is growing up" Utau said sighing.

"Shut up! I don't want to grown up," Yaya protested.

I smiled, "That's our Yaya!"

"Well then, let's go" Utau said grabbing her clutch bag then I grabbed my bag and followed her walking out the restroom.

"Took you long enough," I turned to my right to see Rima reading a magazine while sitting on the bench beside the rest room.

"Unfair! You're the one who went to the restroom first" Yaya argued.

Rima stood up and sighed, "Let's get going." I noticed that she was wearing a short checkered pink dress with leggings accented with a sliver buckled black belt and black and pink ankle-lock wedges. She had a light make up and let her wavy locks hang on her shoulders then we started walking.

A guy with brown eyes and red hair that half is spiky and the rest falls on the side of his face, tapped Rima on her shoulder, "Hey there Shiro-chan!" He whispered at her ear. Well, actually it's not a whisper because I can pretty much hear it loud and clear.

Rima turned at him then she smiled, "Fuyuki!" (A/N: If you remembered the person who confessed to Rima that's him)

"How's practice?" He asked with his hands inserted in his pockets.

"It was tiring."

"DB-neesan! DB-neesan!" A group of girls around the age of 8-12 called Yaya.

Yaya bended her back and placed her left hand on her left knee then she waved using her other hand, "Yo-ho!"

The girls ran to Yaya as she spread her arms waiting for the girls to crash into her, the girls tripped and piled up Yaya. "Owie! That hurt" Yaya said in agony.

"Gome, gome" They said standing up. I chuckled at looking at them who look like kids in the playground.

"Here goes the same routine..." I turned my head at Utau to see her talking to somebody on her cell phone, "Huh?"

I put my hands on my waist and sighed, "I'm left out again."

"Hey Amulet!" I heard a voice called my name. "Yes?" I asked turning my head.

All of us have stage names: Rima is Shiro, Yaya is DB, Utau is Luna and I'm Amulet.

I smiled, "Hey there Fujita-san!"

"Please don't be so formal, just call me Naoki" He shyly lowered his head letting his blond bangs fall below his eyes.

"Ok Naoki-san. Is there something you need?" I asked bending forward to look at his eyes.

"Right!" He suddenly raised his head and looked at me with his green eyes. "Come with me" He grabbed my hand and we started to walk farther.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

He suddenly stopped, "A-Amulet I've liked you since 4 months ago. Ca-Can you go out with me?"

That was straightforward! I looked at him sincerely, "I'm so flattered that you admire me but right now… I don't plan on dating someone right now. Can we be friends instead?"

He deeply exhaled, "Sure. Well I gotta go! I still have practice."

"Bye!" I waved as he ran to the dance studio then I walked back.

-----

In our house.

"What?!" They all said.

Utau sat on the sofa and overlapped her right leg on her left, "My God Amu! That's the 3rd guy who asked you out this month? Haven't you decided yet?"

"Utau! It's not that easy." I calmly said.

"But seriously. What's the big deal? You're just going to have a date with him, you're not going to marry him." Rima said.

"And we're not saying this just to pressure you. We are concerned Amu you're young! You need to have a social life." Utau explained.

"Thanks guys. I will." I said.

* * *

Whaddya think? Please give me constructive criticisms, I really want this story to work out. You can say "Heck! This story's like crap" or whatever, I appreciate it because even thought it hurts it can make me improve. I understand if you find some wrong grammar in describing my characters because I won't know it unless I try right? I'm talking crap again. If you want to see their outfits then here's the link: .com/user/blueicegem84/pages/Candy-PoP  
Have a nice day. Don't forget to review *wink*


	2. Pop 2

Heya minna! Did you know that I dreamt about Ikuto just this morning? Then he was in my house then at the end of my dream it became yaoi and I was like "Nooooo!"

I'm sorry for the late update we just had out winter break last week then we got booked by mountains of learning packages (That's exaggerating but whatever) and I was so excited of this new story I'm making its about a kickass girl and a sadist guy well I do not own Shugo Chara.

Oh right! Thank you, thank you, and thank you for the reviews. I'll just post my reply here because I'm too lazy.

**Ikutoluver995**  
Thank you. I'll try my best

**Cg2nenetwin**

Thank you so much.I hope you'll enjoy this chapter

**Teresa  
***Puppy eyes* You mean you don't like it. *Cries* then you just made me cry (LOL)

**Calm and Crazy**

Calm: Cool! I didn't' type anything wrong. Yeah…Cool…(Caffeinated LoL)

Crazy: I'll try my best. Yes, in fact I was having problems in posting my first chapter in . Do you like chocolate chip cookies? (So random)

* * *

_You're so far away  
Maybe you're right next door  
Got me picturing your face again  
Something worth waiting for  
I put all others behind me  
They don't live up  
I know you're my thing  
You were made just for me_

_- Varsity Fanclub_

**Pop 2- Future Love?**

Amu's Pov

I was tucked in my toasty warm blankets early in the morning when I suddenly woke up. The first thing I did was to check the schedule in my cell phone and saw that I didn't have practice until 1 o' clock in the afternoon. I covered myself in my blankets and tried to sleep yet I failed so I decided to take an early jog.

-----

In the park, I was wearing a velvet black jogging suit jacket with my hood on, a lilac design on the left side of my chest and white design on the right of my leg which I contrasted my look by wearing my white sneakers with lilac shoelaces and so, I did a few stretches then I played my iPod and started to jog.

After I jogged a few laps I decided to roam around the place then I passed Starbucks (A/N: I do not own), I tried to control but I digress, a cup of caffeine wouldn't hurt so I went in and checked my pocket if I brought my wallet and yes I have it.

I walked to the counter, told the counter guy my order and paid my drink then after that the guy put both cups on the counter and I grabbed my cup of Skinny Cinnamon Dolce Latte. "Hey there!" A deep husky voice called me then I looked at my left and saw this guy with piercing blue eyes and a cool face. He was wearing a black and red checked folded long sleeve shirt with a black shirt inside, fern green cargo pants, red converse shoes and a black cap covering his whole hair. He looks secretive, maybe he's just like me.

"Hi." I smiled.

"You wanna join me?" He smiled.

I look around and shrugged, "Sure! I don't mind."

"Cool." He walked to an empty table and he took a seat.

I took a seat as well, "What's your name?" He asked.

"Amulet" I said in a low voice.

He took a sip of his Café Mocha I just know it was mocha by its smell, "So Amulet tell me about yourself." He looked at me curiously.

"Um…I know how to sing and dance and, I guess that's pretty much all" I said casually.

"I knew your name sounds familiar," He smiled. "You're the leader of Candy Pop. You must be pretty talented," He assured.

"I don't think I'm that talented," I said scratching my nape.

He leaned forward and rested his jaw line on his knuckles which made him look hot, "I like girls who aren't boastful but are actually good at it. Can you give me tips?"

"On what?" I smiled awkwardly.

"On how your parents raised you? So I can teach my child one day," That was a random thing to say.

I shook my head, "I don't think I can give you any."

"Or if you want," He leaned forward and rested his jaw line on his knuckles which made him look hot. "You can make a baby with me." Too random!

I widen my eyes, "What?!"

He chuckles, "Just pulling your leg."

"So tell me about yourself" Then I took a sip of my drink and flashed a smile.

"Well I can sing," I knew it! He's not just your average guy.

"And…?" I expected another answer.

"That is all."

"That's just unfair," I crossed my arms and rested it on my chest.

He had that smile that made my heart skip a beat, "What?! You didn't tell me other than your talents."

I sighed in defeat, "So…"

His phone rang, "Wait a sec." He stood up and walked a few steps away then after a few minutes he came back.

"I'm sorry Amulet but I have to go."

"Its ok" I smiled sheeply.

"Thanks." He smiled.

"No prob by the way what's your…" He bended down and kissed me on my cheek, "Name" Leaving me dazed.

Before I knew it he already left me then I rested my back against my chair and touched my cheek, which I felt burning a bit. I took big gulps of my cup and I left the shop.

-----

In our house.

"Hey Amu!" Utau said doing sit ups in the living room.

"Where were you?" Yaya asked after she took a bite of her breakfast.

"Jogging," I casually said.

"Something happened when you were jogging?" Rima suspiciously asked.

"No-Nothing. Nothing at all!" I went straight to the bathroom and took bath then I went back to my room to change.

I was wearing a black tube dress with a jean vest and jean boots then I accessorize myself by wearing a pair of belt necklace and bracelet. I applied my day make-up which composes of: lilac eye shadow, mascara, eyeliner, pink blush and a nude lipstick and I just left my wavy locks (uncombed) hanging on my shoulders.

-----

Our car parked outside Easter's building and just like usual it was packed of people of all ages and gender. All of us grabbed our disguises then as we stepped out of our car and walk through the sea of people, somebody shoved me behind that cause me to bend forward and my disguise to fall. I stared at my hat and shades, panicking on the inside thinking on how could I get out of this mess.

I stood up and looked around to see that my friends aren't here anymore...Traitors!

"Oh my gosh Amulet!" A random girl squealed as she pulled out her magazine and pen so I grabbed the pen and signed it. After that a swarm of my fans came and told me to take a picture with them then before they ask me any request I politely told them that I need to go.

"Bye!" I flashed a smile and waved goodbye.

"We love you Amulet." My fans said and I walked inside the building.

-----

But unfortunately, I don't know where I am going so I just went to the second floor and as I entered a random room I heard a sound of music.

"Whenever you worry about the feelings if they'll change, I smile and tell you and that it will never change, in this endless thing, in my empty heart, you are the only one, the one that I can lean on."

I walked closer to the sound and that this room is a recording studio then I saw this guy singing in the isolation booth wearing headphones. He has a grayish-green hair, blue tantalizing eyes and a handsome face. He wore a navy blue collared shirt with a necklace and jeans.

"I've always hated it when I couldn't choose one way, yea, I got caught up in this world baby and didn't mean to erase you, baby, baby,"

He started dancing a bit, "Just because I'm like this, please don't ever be the same, baby, if I ever forget you, please just don't forget me, baby, if you can't reach me or if I'm drinking and out of town, if I look at other girls just for a second, just please remember this," then he look at my eyes "Only look at me."

* * *

Guess who is that guy? Ohohoho I won't tell until next chapter. Please review I know you want to. XoXo (LOL Gossip girl)


	3. Pop 3

Heya! Belated Happy Valentine's Day! I was just foolin' around about the guy who was singing in the end who was an OC no need to be pissed (Pulls the umbrella to cover her from people attempting to hit her with a tomato or a rock). So first I want to thank you all for your reviews, I got 6 on chap 1 and chap 2 so that makes it 12. Yippee! I love you guys! You deserve an eggplant flavored pocky (LOL yuck) scratch out that maybe just a plain chocolate and for the people who gave me suggestions thank you so much, I'll try my best. So this chapter was only about Ikuto's POV. I do not own Shugo Chara.

* * *

I'm all alone, running scared  
Losing my way in the dark  
I tried to get up stand in a prayer  
But I keep crashing down hard  
This is my side of the story

~Hodges

**Pop 3- My Side of the Story**

Ikuto's POV

My sleep was disturbed as I heard the metal rock sound coming from my ringing cell phone then I buried my head on my pillow yet it didn't work. I planned on throwing my phone but I realized that I just bought this last week so I endured to answer it and put rested the phone on my ear.

"Sup?" I asked as my voice cracked.

"Tsukiyomi-san! You need to wake up. You should not be late this time," He said in a strict tone. Who is he again? Oh right! Our manager Sanjou Kairi, he's a year younger than us yet he's acts old.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I answered in order to shut him up.

"Goodbye." He hung up and I put my cell phone under my pillow.

I got some decent shut eye but only for a few minutes then my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Good morning Ikuto-niisan"

My memory was hazy, "Who are you? Wait! There's only one person who had that slightly feminine voice."

"Ikuto-niisan!" The boy said pissed.

"Right! Tadase."

"Good morning Ikuto-niisan" He said once again.

"What's so good in the morning?" I said.

"Sorry for waking you up but Kairi told me to call you to check if you're awake. I guess you are. Bye" He hung up then someone called again before I can sleep. I answered the call.

"Hello? Is this Nagihiko?

"Uh…"

"I'm awake. Bye." I hung up once again and covered myself in my blankets then someone called AGAIN.

I sat up and scratched my head, "What?!" I raised my voice.

"Whoa! Chill dude. I was just asked" He said sleepily.

"Kukai, you just woke up?" I asked.

"Yeah! Kairi, Nagihiko and Tadase called me,"

I let out a small chuckle, "Bye." He hung up.

I stood up and hit the showers then I dressed myself in a black and red checked folded long sleeve shirt with a black shirt inside, fern green cargo pants, red converse shoes and a black cap covering my hair. I walked out of my house to start my regular day as I head to Starbucks (A/N: I don't own) riding on my motorcycle (A/N: Just imagine Ikuto riding a motorbike, uber cool noh?) then I went in to order a cup of Mocha.

"Hey there!" I called the attention of the girl beside me. She has this honey colored eyes that seemed familiar I just can't seem to remember. She had her hood on while wearing her black jogging suit with a design on the left side of her chest and on the right side above her leg white and white sneakers. I wonder why she is wearing a hood, maybe she's a singer or something…Nah!

"Hi." She smiled.

"You wanna join me?" I smiled and grabbed my cup of Café Mocha.

She looks around and shrugs, "Sure! I don't mind."

"Cool." I walked to an empty table and he took a seat.

She took a seat as well, "What's your name?"I asked her.

"Amulet" She said in a low voice. Amulet? Sounds familiar.

I took a sip, "So Amulet tell me about yourself." I looked at her curiously.

"Um…I know how to sing and dance and, I guess that's pretty much all" She said casually.

Now where did I hear that name? Amulet…Amulet…Amulet. Right! The leader of Candy Pop.

"I knew your name sounds familiar," I smiled. "You're the leader of Candy Pop. You must be pretty talented," I assured.

"I don't think I'm that talented," She said scratching her nape.

I leaned forward and rested my jaw line on my knuckles, "I like girls who aren't boastful but are actually good at it. Can you give me tips?"

"On what?" She smiled awkwardly.

"On how your parents raised you, so I can teach my child one day,"

She shook her head, "I don't think I can give you any."

"Or if you want," I leaned forward and rested my jaw line on my knuckles. "You can make a baby with me."

She widen her eyes, "What?!"

I chuckled, "Just pulling your leg."

"So tell me about yourself" Then she took a sip of her drink and flashed a smile.

"Well I can sing," I said casually.

"And…?" She expected another answer.

"That is all." I strictly said.

"That's just unfair," She crossed her arms and rested it on her chest. Cute.

Her face looked like a kid who didn't have a lollipop, "What?! You didn't tell me other than your talents."

She sighed in defeat, "So…"

My phone rang, "Wait a sec." I stood up and walked a few steps away.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Dude! Where are you? We're going to hear our new song."Kukai exclaimed.

"Right, right. I'll be there." I shut my phone close and put in my pocket then I walked to Amulet, "I'm sorry Amulet but I have to go."

"Its ok" She smiled sheeply.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"No prob by the way what's your…" I cut her sentence and kissed her on her cheek, "Name…"

I walked out of the shop and rode in my motorcycle heading to Easter Productions. I entered the building and went straight to the counter (A/N: I'm not sure about the word but it's like a long table that has employees there telling, if the boss is there or not. Something like that).

"Morning! Can you tell me where my band mates are?" I asked casually.

The lady typed on her keyboard and looked at me, "Half Moon right? They're on the 2nd floor."

"Thanks." I entered in the elevator

-----

I lightly knocked on the door and opened it. "I'm here" I said casually.

"You're 48 minutes late," Kairi looking his crystal blue eyes at his silver watch.

I rolled my eyes and sat beside Kukai "Yeah whatever."

"So here's the new song," The woman around in her 20's who's wearing her hair in a bun and clothes that made her look like a secretary and not a lyricist, gave each of us a paper.

"Tsukiyo no Marionette?" I raised my brow.

The woman nodded her head happily, "Yes when I was writing that I imagined you."

I examined the lyrics and read it out loud, "A noise that perplexes the spirit, I shook it off and ran, transparent and innocent, aiming for the light, feelings flow through my body, all varying degrees of color, I cannot choose the scenario of my fate."

"It is quite like you," Tadase let out a soft laugh as he said.

"But why Marionette? Isn't marionette a doll controlled by strings?" Nagihiko asked.

I looked at Nagihiko and shifted my gaze at the woman, "Yeah. Why Marionette?"

She looked at me casually, "There's a part of your heart that seems manipulated from guilt…Like you couldn't forgave yourself."

Her words hit me like a lightning. I didn't really forgive myself for what I did 4 years ago and the look on her face was still painted in my mind.

"Ikuto? Hey Ikuto!"

"What?" I jolted my gaze at our green haired manager.

"You're spacing out dude," Kukai calmly said.

I scratch my nape. "Uh…Sorry. Have you prepared the rhythm of this music?"

"Of course. Osamu has it in the recording studio." She said.

"So let's go there." Kairi stood up and the others stood as well, including me.

-----

We walked to the recording studio. My hands were on my pockets and I lowered my head.

"Ikuto-niisan. Is it because of what you did to **her** 4 years ago?" Tadase asked in a low voice.

"I guess."

"She might have forgotten it after all these years." He tried to rise up my spirits.

But it was no use, "That wouldn't happen Tadase. Four years ago she had no self esteem it must have pulled her down."

"If…"

"What are you waiting for?" Kukai said with his head popping out on the side of the door.

We walked in the recording studio hearing this new sound. I looked at my band mates and they seem to like it. Kukai's banging his head, Tadase's feeling the tone and Nagihiko's analyzing the chords.

"So..What do you think Tsukiyomi-kun?" The lyricist asked.

"Its good but its seems incomplete. Have you tried putting a violin at the beginning and to some parts of the song?" I asked.

"I haven't."

"It will sound better if you put it. The violin accents the melancholy of the song."

"Oh ok. I'll try that." He said.

"Tsukiyomi-san!"

"What is it?" I asked our manager.

"Half Moon needs to practice starting tomorrow precisely." He said with his hand pushing his glasses up to his bridge and the other under his elbow.

"For what?" Nagihiko asked turning his head to our manager.

"Easter's Valentine's Concert and you're in it." He said.

"Alright!" Kukai pulled his fist down.

"With whom?" Tadase asked in confusion.

"Candy Pop and the others."

* * *

I know! It sucks! I'm just rushing because you guys deserve a chapter yet I didn't do a good thing. These days I've been so busy. I'm one of the seniors in our school and man you don't know how much work we did these past days: We had survival camp, some drills in our subject, prom and recently our test, so please give me ideas or suggestions in my stories. Pretty please? I'll try my very best in the next chaoter. Please review Ja ne


End file.
